The instant invention relates generally to nutcrackers and more specifically it relates to an electric powered portable nutcracker.
Numerous nutcrackers have been provided in prior art that are adapted to separate the nuts from the shells within a compartment so as to prevent the shells from exiting the nutcrackers. For example, U.S. Pats. Nos. 3,496,975; 3,713,468 and 3,841,212 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretfore described.